Pokemon Apocalypse
by urdreamgal
Summary: The world has been almost destroyed by the titan pokemon Kyogre and Groundon. What was left of the world was plagued by a deadly virus brought on by Deoxys death. Jellal and Erza are the only humans alive who have the power to fight back, and they protected their villages from the abominations, until Erza's village was destroyed. What will happen when these two heroes finally meet?


**AN:/ Hi guys! This is the pokemon/FT fanfic I've been thinking about. Kind of disappointed that no one reviewed what their best six pokemon for survival would be, but I think I chose a good set myself. I felt that these pokemon represented them fairly well. That being said, I might add one more pokemon to the survival team if anyone has a good idea. Remember, it has to be important to survival (multipurpose), and no legends or semi-legends allowed!**

In flame and storm the Earth began to crumble. The titan pokémon Kyogre and Groudon destroyed the world in their fury at humanity for attempting to enslave them, and humanity fell, but that wasn't the only threat to existence.

Apart from the scorching deserts and perilous oceans, the great Rayquaza fell in battle in its attempt to quell the fighting. Its long-time rival turned friend Deoxys arrived from the stars to avenge its fallen friend, but it too fell in battle…and with its death, a terrible otherworldly virus emerged.

Humans and Pokémon gathered together in hopes of survival, but the virus was truly terrible. It was highly contagious and a single bite, or even a scratch from an infected human or pokémon ended their lives and turned them into rabid monsters. The PokRus turned its victims in under two weeks, and the plague spread far and wide over the entire world. Many have attempted to find a cure…yet none prevailed.

Kyogre had become fatally corrupted too, but in its death, it found peace. It restored a shard of hope to the world by offering the last of its lifeforce to a young boy who had drowned to death, and blessed him with the sacred power it had guarded as a mighty titan. The boy was shunned by human and pokémon alike, and because they refused the help and protection he wished to provide for them, the melancholy titan Groudon began destroying the land faster than before, killing many, until finally, a hero emerged.

A great pokémon trainer called Red sought out Groudon to ease its suffering, but in the great battle to defeat Groudon the hero suffered a mortal wound. In its dying moments, the titan Groudon saved Red's life, but nothing could be done for Red's faithful companion, the loyal pokémon Flametallon, who had bravely taken a blow to protect its master and the egg they had been carrying.

With the titans gone the world should have began healing, but it was not to be. The dreaded PokRus had evolved to become more powerful over the decade, and while humans began dying from infection, the pokémon evolved and mutated into abominations.

The great pokémon Arceus could have perhaps saved the world, but no one knew where to find it, or if it even existed.

No place was safe to live anymore, not without the chosen ones who were blessed by the titans. Together they and their pokémon worked together to save both humans and pokémon on either side of the world from the PokRus…until a strange pokémon infiltrated the village of Rosemary.

It wasn't infected, but it seemed to attract the infected pokémon to its location like a beacon. Tragedy struck while Red was away on a mission to save stranded survivors in the Orange islands. When the hero returned home…no one had survived.

No one…but _that_ pokémon. Red protected the survivors. There was only one way of keeping them alive, and that was to take them to the only other village that still existed in the Kanto region. Through mountains and forests, and even plagued cities.

Red knew it was dangerous, but when _that_ pokémon was found among the carnage…Red kept it. There was something special about _that_ pokémon, and Red needed to find out what it was. It could be the source to finally creating a vaccine that could save the world.

Red set out with the survivors to the village of Pallet on the other side of Kanto. Nothing could have prepared Red for the quest and the adventure that lay ahead.

Especially not the violent meeting with Blue, the protector of Pallet. The only other pokémon trainer who survived the apocalypse.

**AN:/ Honestly I had enough on my plate at the moment without adding another story to the list, but I thought I would upload this for now. Updates will be irregular though, and I'll only get to write when the mood hits me. My main focus atm, is FTA fanfic and my original novel. If you like this dead, be sure to let me know!**


End file.
